


【良堂】良宵谁与共（Part 3）

by Crispandice



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispandice/pseuds/Crispandice





	【良堂】良宵谁与共（Part 3）

1.

孟鹤堂一直把周九良当成一个可靠的成年人来看。

其实也没错，周九良虽然年纪比他小，有时候多多少少会犯点小坏，但是大多数时候的确稳重又踏实。但孟鹤堂没想到周九良在吃醋这种小事上却充分发挥了小孩子的任性，一吃起飞醋根本不讲道理。

 

生日的凌晨孟鹤堂乖乖地点好蜡烛许了愿。他早就戒掉吃生日蛋糕的习惯了，也很久没有像小孩子一样闭上眼睛许愿吹蜡烛了，但是那天的他心跳得特别厉害，就好像回到了上大学的时候。他看着摇曳的烛光，有一种年少时激动又热切的灵魂重新回到了他身体里的错觉。

他切蛋糕的时候周九良及时地给他递了盘子。周九良好像还在对那个吻耿耿于怀，浑身都冒着傻里傻气的醋味儿。

孟鹤堂递给周九良一块蛋糕，周九良推开了，孟鹤堂又坚持递给他，周九良皱着一张脸：“不爱吃奶油，太腻了。”说完把盘子放回去，又添了一句：“我看你吃就好了。”

他坐在沙发上，语气还是淡淡的样子，但是看向孟鹤堂的眼神里却不自觉地夹杂着点委屈。

又可怜又可爱。

 

孟鹤堂含了一块奶油从沙发边爬过去，他把周九良摁在沙发上坐好，然后自己一把跨坐在周九良的腿上。

他心里的警铃一直没停下过，在周九良靠近的时候，亲他的时候，温柔地按着他的腰和喘息着进入他的时候，孟鹤堂脑子里那根神经都会不由自主地绷紧，心头摇起警铃。

那略显刺耳的铃音提醒他，你不能陷进去，你得停下来。

但是周九良温柔舒适的气息像一团水雾，把他温柔地笼罩在缭绕的云雾里，不容置疑地侵入他的身体掩上他的双耳，警铃的声音渐渐被掩盖掉，随之而来的只是他自己变调的喘息。

孟鹤堂在这样的来来回回中折磨着自己脆弱的神经。

 

飘着兰草香气的初夏凌晨，孟鹤堂第一次主动关掉了心里的警铃。他在自己又年长一岁的夜晚里只想放纵一次，做点他本不该做、不适合做、理智情况下绝不会做的事情。

他自觉自愿，甚至是有点迫不及待地攀上周九良的肩膀，在对方略显诧异的眼光里跟他交换了一个奶油味的甜腻的亲吻。

 

奶油在嘴唇接触的瞬间被温度融化，周九良还愣着，但孟鹤堂按住了他的脑袋，让他根本没地儿躲开。孟鹤堂的舌尖带着草莓蛋糕的香甜，霸道地闯入他的口腔，在他嘴里搅弄着。

孟鹤堂的这个吻带着超乎往常的热情，他在周九良的口腔里肆意地舔舐着，还非常挑逗地抬起屁股蹭了一下周九良的下身。

两个人的唇齿间被奶油弄得有些粘腻，周九良没想到孟鹤堂会突然过来亲他，还亲得这么热烈，当他回过神准备回应的时候孟鹤堂却主动结束了这个吻。他小声喘着气，双唇湿漉漉的。

 

这回换孟鹤堂不高兴了，他捏了一把周九良腰上的肉，语调里全是不满：“我在亲你呢，你能不能认真点……”

 

周九良把孟鹤堂的背心下摆卷上去，露出自己早已经熟悉的腰线和白净的胸膛。

他面对平日里的孟鹤堂都有撒不完的情欲和烧不尽的欲望，更别提孟鹤堂难得这么主动地撩他。他的手伸到孟鹤堂胸口去逗弄那两颗小肉球，在对方喘息的时候含住孟鹤堂的嘴唇，嘟囔：“以后不许让他亲你……”

孟鹤堂含糊地唔了一声，周九良嫌他答应得敷衍，加重语气继续要求：“……别人也不行！”

 

周九良靠在沙发上，孟鹤堂的裤子已经被扒光了，只剩下一件背心，被卷在胸口的位置。他一下又一下地在周九良的胯间扭动着自己的腰，一张圆脸上全是情欲的潮红，他半眯着眼睛，嘴巴止不住地流露出呻吟。周九良把他的臀瓣往两边拉，好让性器进入的时候更顺畅一点，他坏心地不停调整着自己的角度，他清楚地知道哪些位置能让孟鹤堂感受到蹭蹭往上窜的快感和更加强烈的刺激。

每一次戳到孟鹤堂兴奋的那个点的时候，周九良就会看着对方的腰软下来，看孟鹤堂忍不住地大声呻吟，看他继而又咬住他自己的下唇，试图把呻吟的欲望压下去。

 

孟鹤堂自己停下来的时候周九良就会用力地往上顶，孟鹤堂控制不住地浪叫出声儿，胸膛不自觉地挺起来，瘦削的肩膀因为被深顶的动作而放松展开，形成一个优美又诱人的弧度。

周九良一边发狠地顶一边教训他，几乎是得寸进尺，对他约法三章。

不许被人亲，不许不回他消息，不许出去乱勾搭。

孟鹤堂在意乱情迷里哭笑不得，他没有预料到周九良是个醋坛子，还是又霸道又任性的那种。他根本没有故意不回消息，更没有想过出去乱勾搭，张云雷亲吻他的脸颊也只是单纯的亲昵而已。

孟鹤堂被动地承受着周九良汹涌的进犯，一双眼睛水汽氤氲，委屈又迷糊地把周九良所有的要求就应下来了。

他答应之后周九良温柔地吻了他的脸，又说了一句生日快乐。

 

 

 

2.

孟鹤堂住的小区门口种着一整片的栀子花，花枝被修剪得整齐平整，远远看过去像一片矮小的灌木丛。

 

周九良趁着五月短暂的假期回了一趟B市。他本来不太想回，但是接到电话说家里老人病了，便立马买了最早的机票，假期一大早就准备往B市赶。

他起床的时候孟鹤堂还迷迷糊糊地窝在被窝里，周九良提着个小包准备走，看他醒了过来给他掖了掖被角，嘱咐他冰箱里还有打包回来的生煎，记得吃了。

“几点了……？”孟鹤堂坐起来睡眼惺忪地打了一个哈欠。

周九良把自己的外套从衣架上拿下来穿上：“才六点，你继续睡。”

听完这话孟鹤堂又缩回被子里，侧过身去问周九良：“你来得及吗，要不要我开车送你？”

“不用。”周九良面无波澜地检查完所有该带的东西，打开手机叫了辆车。他一回头就看见孟鹤堂裹着被子，只露出一个脑袋，眨着亮晶晶的眼睛看着自己。

他折回去亲了一下缩成一团的人：“我走了，别忘记吃生煎。”

孟鹤堂小声地嗯了一声，紧了紧抓着被子的那只手。

 

栾云平趁着假期出国玩去了，孟鹤堂本来想约他吃饭，结果对方直接甩给他一张马上飞澳洲的航班照片。

孟鹤堂一撇嘴，一个电话打过去：“怎么，去抓澳洲大龙虾啊？”

电话里栾云平的声音还是一如既往的淡定，“对龙虾很执着的那个人好像不是我吧。”

话说到一半电话里模糊的传来另一个人的声音：“你在这儿待着等我，我去办托运。”

孟鹤堂嘴撇得更厉害了：“怎么打个电话还能被喂狗粮啊？”

栾云平把行李箱递给高峰，面不改色地继续讲电话：“狗粮好吃吗？”他接着怼：“好吃你就多吃点，反正我也不拦着。”

手机突然震了一下，孟鹤堂从耳朵边拿下来看，是周九良发来的一条消息，很简单地说了一句下飞机了。

孟鹤堂把手机拿起来继续和栾云平讲电话：“回来必须请我吃大龙虾，”他顿了一下，像是想到了别的什么，语气软了下来，哼了一声：“我才不吃狗粮”。

 

 

五月的空气柔软又湿润，夕阳给天边的云彩镀上了一层粉橘色，映得孟鹤堂的脸都染上一抹玫瑰色。

天色渐渐暗了下来，街边的霓虹开始闪烁，人群依旧热闹，来来往往的车在夜色里闪着灯，逐渐汇成一道道灯流。

孟鹤堂提着一袋食材从超市往家走，趁着放假，心情也不错，他准备回家做道松鼠鱼。

走到小区门口的时候他敏锐地发现四季常绿的花坛里冒出了一点点白色的花苞，有几个已经展开了，露出淡黄色的花蕊。清甜的香气和湿润的空气缠绕在一起，孟鹤堂凑近了点，花丛才被浇过水，看起来湿漉漉的。安静的傍晚里，花骨朵像是裹着浓重的露水，反倒给孟鹤堂一种现在还是日出前的清晨的错觉。

 

周九良下飞机后就再没给他发过消息，虽然平时周九良也不怎么喜欢跟他在微信上闲聊，但是孟鹤堂看着自己安静的手机，还是控制不住地期盼着屏幕什么时候能亮起来。

孟鹤堂把鲤鱼改好花刀后放在盆里腌，电视里放着新闻联播的声音，他站在厨房看着盆里被切得开花的鱼愣神。

 

不大的房间突然少了另一个的气息，这让孟鹤堂多少有些不习惯。

他盯着厨房料理台的边缘发呆，突然间很想给周九良发消息。

他想说，你今天早上出门的时候注意到了吗，小区门口的栀子花开了。

他想说，今天晚上的晚霞特别好看，可惜我两只手都提着袋子，没法空出手拍照。

他还想说，你喜欢吃松鼠鱼吗，我好久没做了，今天改刀差点切到手指。

他控制不住地想和周九良分享这一天里所有的细节，告诉他一切无关紧要的小事。

 

最后他拍了一张松鼠鱼的照片发给周九良。炸好的鱼肉金黄酥脆，裹着酸甜的酱汁，透露出一股鲜艳的红色。

周九良很快就回消息了，还是一如往常的简洁：把我都看馋了。

 

 

3.

周九良刚回来没几天孟鹤堂就接了个新项目。

他能有现在这样的地位，从来不是因为什么背景。他没有留学镀过金，也没有权高位重的父母，更没有所谓的靠山和捷径，他只有用不完的那股劲头和纯粹又坚定的内心。孟鹤堂对于成功和地位是渴求的，但是他看得很清楚，一点也不急躁张狂，地位越高反而越谦逊起来。

所以上司才看重他，让他参与这次的投资项目，还放心地把很重要的部分交给他去做。

孟鹤堂开始跟进初次投资谈判，不仅有开不完的会，看不完的条款，有时候还不得不去参加酒席，做一些必要的交际应酬。

 

他在酒桌上往往会被灌得特别醉，他酒量不差，但是平时白酒喝得少。白酒不比红酒来得那么柔和，辛辣的酒水喝进去，整个胃都搅在一起，喝多了脑袋又晕又重，踩在水泥地上都觉得是软的。

快结束了的时候孟鹤堂就会借口去卫生间，在自己还没完全断片之前给周九良打电话，声音拖得长长的，还带着软软糯糯的尾音：“九良……”他打个酒嗝儿，“能不能来接我……我……”

他顿了一下，靠着饭店冰凉的大理石墙砖闭上眼睛：“……我喝多了……”

周九良听了一皱眉毛，准备立马起身穿外套，他的声音很低很稳：“发个定位，我马上过来。”

 

 

孟鹤堂以为周九良对他所表现出来的热忱，都是起源于性。周九良从来没对他说过爱这个字，他也不让自己去想，心安理得地把一切内心深处的不安都屏蔽掉了，简单地把彼此的关系归到自己也说不清的那一档。

周九良是很喜欢亲近他的，年轻人好像总有用不完的精神和力气，每次周九良半眯着眼睛抱过来的时候如果把脑袋埋在他颈间哼唧一声，又不轻不重地轻咬一口，孟鹤堂就知道他想干什么了。

周九良有时候会做很幼稚的举动，甚至会非常任性，但是在性事上他从来不会强迫孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂说累他就真的会沉默着停下动作，亲亲对方的脸说，那就睡觉吧。

 

孟鹤堂曾经一两次地思考过自己未来伴侣的样子。他一直觉得自己会在某个时间点和一个与他年纪相仿、经历相似的人在一起，他从未想过自己会被充满少年气的男孩所吸引。他自己心里明白，他无法拒绝周九良身上的那种年轻的行动力，他也非常清楚自己有多喜欢周九良看向他的时候眼里炽热又温暖的光。

 

他忙工作的时候周九良从不打搅他，喝得醉醺醺回家周九良也从不嫌弃他。把他放倒在床上的时候孟鹤堂偶尔会从迷糊中短暂地回过神来，他茫然地看着周九良拍他的脸问他要不要喝点醒酒茶。孟鹤堂嘟起嘴巴试图理解他话的意思，反应半天后弯起嘴角笑，去攀周九良的肩膀说醉话：“……你好像我家的保姆哦……我是不是得给你开工资？”

 

 

通常周五的晚上周九良还是会在家里看电影，有时候孟鹤堂也会按时下班，吃过晚饭后窝在沙发里看周九良挑的电影，顺便手里还抓着一包零食。

周九良总是能读懂他的微表情，他好像是打开了什么神奇的机关，总能从孟鹤堂不易察觉的神态里面看出来他的不开心。

 

一天晚上周九良习惯性地把薄毯展开，转过头问孟鹤堂：“不高兴啊？”

孟鹤堂往嘴里送零食的手顿了一下，公司谈判进行到现在已经被拖得有点长了，他怕再拖下去就要错过最佳投资时间点了。

这些工作上的事情他当然不会对周九良讲，他皱了下眉头：“没有啊？”

周九良一耸肩，解释道：“你今天看上去心情不好。”

孟鹤堂不说，他也不开口追问下去，只是假装不经意地、一言不发地选了一部评分很高的喜剧电影，在孟鹤堂被电影情节逗得笑到肩膀颤个不停时候凑近去看他的脸，然后他自己也眯眼睛笑起来，露出一对酒窝。

 

只是大多数时候孟鹤堂都在加班或者应酬，往往电影演到一半的时候孟鹤堂的电话就会打过来，嘟囔着让周九良去接他。

最开始的电话像是无奈的求助，后来就开始带着撒娇的意味了。孟鹤堂说不明白那种感觉，他上车后歪头看着周九良开车时候的感觉，就和自己喝得快失去意识的时候，踩在地砖上的感觉一样。他踩着一块巨大的棉花糖，闻着棉花糖散着的那股回味无穷的香甜，小心翼翼地挪动着脚步，好像一不小心就会陷进去。

 

孟鹤堂在醉醺醺的时候突然一瞬间意识到，他已经深陷进去了。

陷进不存在的棉花糖里，陷进周九良看向他的夏夜里。

 

 

4.

周九良对孟鹤堂的占有欲会在特定的时间段把他自己变成一个醋精，而张云雷的名字就是启动开关的那个最有效的按钮。

孟鹤堂实在是哭笑不得，他感觉周九良直接把张云雷默认成了他的情敌，或者是类似关系的那类人。他一直试图向周九良解释，在他面前增多提起张云雷的次数，本意是打消周九良错误的念头，结果好像适得其反，周九良现在一听他提起这个话题就啃他锁骨，或者直接堵他嘴巴，恨不得让孟鹤堂每次去见张云雷的时候都带着自己的印记。

 

不过两个人见面的机会少之又少。孟鹤堂忙，张云雷也忙，现在他的朋友圈都不更新了，孟鹤堂周末找他聊天他都半天才回，一开口整个人都病恹恹的：我累死了……

孟鹤堂回他：找那个小眼睛的朋友帮帮你呗，我看上回人家挺上心的

小辫儿：……换一个话题我们还是朋友

 

孟鹤堂都能想象张云雷吃瘪的表情，他抿起嘴乐了半天，又切换手机界面回了好几封工作邮件。

“嗖”的一声，邮件发送成功。孟鹤堂把手机放在客厅桌子上去洗澡，出来的时候看见周九良一脸铁青地正要把他的手机放回去，与此同时手机微信提示音还在不停地响着。

一见他出来周九良脸色更不好了，他绷着一张脸，气鼓鼓地把手机塞到孟鹤堂手里：“我还以为你们公司的找你有急事儿呢，呵呵。”他冷笑一声，自己转身去厨房洗碗。

 

孟鹤堂一脸懵地打开手机，差点被气得半死。张云雷的消息铺天盖地，还在以每秒一条的速度更新刷屏。

小辫儿：我好烦啊！

小辫儿：装修怎么就能这么忙呢？？

小辫儿：[愁]

小辫儿：我什么都得看着！！昨天那大哥桌子都给我送错了你敢信？？

小辫儿：哎哟，可气死我了

小辫儿：[超级不高兴]

小辫儿：……你是不是最近也挺忙的？

小辫儿：约吗小哥哥

小辫儿：帅气小辫儿，在线约炮？

小辫儿：[调皮]

小辫儿：约吗小哥哥

小辫儿：我可喜欢跟你一起聊天了

小辫儿：来找我玩儿吧！！！

小辫儿：约吗

小辫儿：约吗！

小辫儿：约吧！

小辫儿：约吧！！

小辫儿：……你人呢？？

 

孟鹤堂：……别发了我手机都要被你搞卡了！

 

 

孟鹤堂窝成一团在沙发上看电视，他一边看电视一边往厨房里偷瞄，周九良把厨房收拾干净，又把剩饭剩菜放进冰箱才过来，面无表情地坐到沙发的另外一头。

孟鹤堂看着周九良神情严肃的侧脸琢磨着怎么办，周九良很明显就是生气了，孟鹤堂用脚指头都能猜到他为什么生气。孟鹤堂一边瞟周九良一边想，要是真的把他惹急了自己还不知道得遭多大罪，小朋友闹脾气必须得哄哄。

周九良拿着遥控器也不换台也不说话，客厅里就只有电视广告的声音。

 

“离我那么远干什么？”孟鹤堂伸腿轻轻蹬了他一下。

周九良头都没偏一下：“我怕伤着你。”

孟鹤堂叹了口气：“你坐过来，”他不知疲倦地用脚指头蹬周九良的大腿，不留痕迹地卖惨：“让我靠会儿，我头疼。”

 

周九良不吭声，他站起来走到孟鹤堂身边儿坐下，孟鹤堂立马凑过去靠在他肩膀上。电视里在推销一个新口味的果汁，也不知道哪儿这么吸引人，周九良就故意只盯着广告看，孟鹤堂靠着他他都一言不发，只留给对方一个冷淡的侧脸。

孟鹤堂抓起周九良修长的手指又捏又揉地玩了一会儿，他小心翼翼的凑近问：“是不是看到微信啦？”

周九良轻哼了一声，转过头看了他一眼，马上又把脸撇过去。

孟鹤堂像哄小孩一样给周九良讲道理：“小辫儿就是那个性格……不是在开玩笑嘛……”他伸手戳了一下周九良的嘴角，“我都跟你说过了人家有男朋友，能跟我约个什么，一看就知道是假的，开个玩笑，你……”

他又安抚似的凑过去亲了一口，整个人都贴上去了，周九良还没反应。孟鹤堂捧起他的下巴把他的脸掰过来，勾起笑唇软着声音哄他：“你怎么就一根筋啊……有什么好生气的……”

两个人面对面，孟鹤堂主动大方地亲上他，周九良顺势把手放在孟鹤堂腰上，借着力把他往沙发靠背上压，两个人吻了个结结实实。

 

“叮——”桌子上的手机屏幕亮了，听声音应该是同事回了邮件。

孟鹤堂伸手想去拿手机，周九良眼疾手快地给拦住了。他掐住孟鹤堂的腰，表情又凶又急，声音音调都高了起来：“不许回！”

 

孟鹤堂哭笑不得，软下声音又是抱又是亲的哄了好一会儿周九良的表情才柔和下来。电视还停留在最开始的那个频道，广告也还没停，孟鹤堂靠在周九良肩膀上，沉默了一会儿突然笑出声来。

周九良感受到肩膀传来的震动，转过头无语地看着他：“笑什么？”

两个人四目相对，孟鹤堂看着少年明朗的眉眼，没忍住又凑近亲了他一下。

“我发现，我哄你啊，和哄小孩儿没什么区别，”孟鹤堂又开始笑，眼睛眯成一条弯弯的线：“生气了拿块糖哄哄就好了。”

周九良闻言挑了一下眉：“什么糖？”他嘴角也跟着弯起来，“孟鹤堂吗？”

他突然凑近去亲孟鹤堂水亮亮的嘴唇：“那你可得多哄哄，我可喜欢这块糖了。”

 

 

被周九良温柔地对待是什么感觉呢？孟鹤堂在被吻的间隙思索着。

像暴雨天里温暖的被窝。孟鹤堂想，路上行人神色匆忙，裤脚泥泞，而自己呆在干净柔软的被窝里打盹，所有的寒冷和泥泞都被隔绝在外面，他可以放心地不做任何思考，把脑袋埋在软得不像话的枕头里昏昏欲睡。

孟鹤堂还没来得及继续往下想就感觉嘴唇一疼。周九良报复性地咬着他，跟他重复之前他自己说过的话：“我在亲你，”周九良很霸道地收紧自己的手臂：“你能不能认真点？”

 

进入仲夏，骄阳已经探出头来，整个城市被热烘烘的空气笼罩。孟鹤堂安静乖顺地放任自己沉溺在周九良的气息里面，暂时忘掉开不完的会议、回个不停的邮件和谈不尽的合约，好像自己的世界里就只剩下甜腻温柔的亲吻和周九良近在咫尺的呼吸，而窗外日益蒸腾的暑气和些许聒噪的蝉鸣，都与他毫不相干。

 

 

5.

谈判进行到最后阶段，孟鹤堂还没缓过劲来就被派去G市做另一个项目的估值调查。

他接到任命后花了几天看材料，这次的调查项目并不复杂，他以前跟着上司跑过好几个类似的，专业性上来说并不会对他造成太大困扰，只是一去就得出差好几天，时间紧任务重，他往往也没心情在出差城市玩。

孟鹤堂准备只带几个团队里的人一起出差，周五下班前开了一个很简短的小会，说明了一下任务和要求。第一次出差的小姑娘看起来有点儿紧张，她眨巴着眼睛问去几天，孟鹤堂抿唇笑了笑：“下周二早上走，四天时间应该能把正事儿办完，要是顺利还能抽出时间玩半天。”他顿了一下，交代负责订机票酒店的下属：“要不就别忙着订回来的机票吧，G市挺好的，反正办完事是周末，你们小年轻要是想多玩几天就周末再飞回来，周一按时上班就行。”

 

周九良回家的时候看到孟鹤堂在收拾行李箱，他把有点长了的刘海扎起来，顶着一个小揪揪，正在把衣柜里的衬衫叠好往行李箱里放。

“你收拾东西干什么？”周九良盯着他看，语气有点儿冲。

孟鹤堂正想着带几件正装走，突然被打断还是懵的，他茫然地抬起头：“……出差啊。”

“……哦。”周九良声音一下就软了，表情有点儿尴尬。他轻咳一声，问：“什么时候走？”

“就周二……”孟鹤堂说到一半停下来，他不怀好意地笑，“你以为我收拾东西要干嘛？”

周九良一副受窘的表情，转移话题：“晚上想吃什么？”

孟鹤堂更来劲了，凑过去逼他说实话。周九良把凑近的脸轻轻推开孟鹤堂就又伸过来，来回几次周九良就受不了了，他认输似地嘟囔：“怕你跑了，不行吗！”

孟鹤堂眯起眼睛笑，回答了周九良之前的那个问题：“晚上想吃葱油面。”

 

 

估值调查进行得还算顺利，除了对方在交涉过程中言语有点不客气之外，一切都和孟鹤堂心里与预想的差不多。

G市地处南方丰水区，气候潮湿温暖多雨，从他们一下飞机G市连续下了三天的雨，空气湿哒哒地黏在身上，酒店的枕头也软塌塌的，孟鹤堂实在是不太喜欢。

 

孟鹤堂忙出差的事情没空联系周九良，周九良也不爱老发消息，除了问“到了吗”、“吃饭了没”之类的就再也不发其他的了。

大家估计也是实在讨厌一直下雨的天气，动作比孟鹤堂想象得还快，大家忙得连轴转，星期四就差不多在准备进行收尾工作了。

周四下午工作结束，天气突然晴朗起来，才下过雨，空气里还带着一股青草的清香。

一起出差的两个小姑娘高兴得不行，盼了几天终于出了太阳，也许是下了雨的关系，太阳出来了也不像往常那样让人觉得燥热难耐。

这实在是个适合出去玩的好天气，大家都已经在计划着第二天去哪里玩了。

 

周四晚上周九良突然给孟鹤堂打了好几个电话。孟鹤堂洗澡的时候就听见手机在拼命响，他洗好出来发现是周九良，一脸懵地按了接通键。

“喂？”孟鹤堂把浴袍带子系上，空出一只手拿毛巾擦干自己的头发。

“你干嘛了……才接电话。”周九良的声音软软细细的，听起来还有点模糊。

“我洗澡呢，”孟鹤堂把毛巾翻了个面儿：“我不能洗澡的时候手机也放旁边儿吧？是不是有点儿霸道了你？”

周九良憨笑一声，“下回你换一个防水的……”

“你喝酒了？”孟鹤堂敏锐地感觉到了周九良的不正常。

电话那头传来窸窸窣窣的声音，周九良的声音清晰了一点儿：“我大学同学来找我玩……喝了点儿……”

“行，早点睡吧你，别早上起来头疼。”

“你……”周九良趴在沙发上，脸上都是醉酒的红晕，他耷拉着脸，握着手机艰难地坐起来，望着阳台。

“你记不记得，阳台上左边儿第三棵兰草？”他问。

孟鹤堂没明白周九良要说什么，他擦头发的动作顿了一下，顺着周九良的问话往下接：“……呃……记得？”

周九良沉默了三秒没说话，他又倒回沙发里去。

手机里电流的声音在漆黑安静的夜晚里明显起来，孟鹤堂听见电话那头周九良醉酒后沉重的呼吸声，正想开口的时候听见周九良委屈地小声嘟囔。

他像个傲娇的小孩，拐着弯儿地表白。

“……它说它想你”

 

挂掉电话后孟鹤堂躺在床上愣神了好一会儿。

手机贴得太近，到现在他的耳朵还冒着热气。孟鹤堂觉得自己脸有点儿烫，他无措又有点害羞地把脸埋进被子里。

最后他叹了口气，打开手机给自己订了一张第二天回S市的机票。

 

 

6.

孟鹤堂跟大家简单地交代了一下，又最后嘱咐了几句才准备走。

他买的快中午的票，但是住的地方离机场远，他又怕路上堵车，早饭都没来得及好好吃就叫了辆出租车往机场赶。

拿登机牌，过关，坐好等登机。

他像是着了魔，周九良又软又糯的声音和醉酒后孩子气的告白实在让他的心跳得很快，甜腻的空气充满他的胸腔，给他一种快要窒息的幸福感。

 

孟鹤堂不喜欢酒店的枕头，好几天都没睡好。早起又让他开始发困，他一手拉着自己的登机箱，坐在候机的座位上昏昏欲睡。

他迫不及待地想回到S市，回去睡温暖的床，枕软硬刚好的枕头，靠周九良结实宽阔的肩膀。

 

航班延误了两个小时，临近中午，航空公司开始给候机的人群发免费的盒饭。

盒饭又干又没味，吃得孟鹤堂开始烦躁。

“叮——”手机响了一声，上司给他发了一条短信：小孟，谈判内容你再跟进核实一下，今天下班前就要。

孟鹤堂觉得太阳穴隐隐有点发痛，候机座位又窄又硬，坐了好几个小时的他难受得不行。孟鹤堂从行李箱里把笔电拿出来，揉揉眉间，开始强迫自己打起精神跟进最新的谈判内容。

 

准备登机的时候孟鹤堂刚好回完给上司的邮件，好几天的缺觉和长时间的注意力高度集中让他整个人浑身上下都散发着疲累的气息。飞机驶入平流层没多久他就快睡着了，迷迷糊糊的一个空档，机舱里划过的一声恼人的哭声却又把他吵醒了。

有小孩在离他不远的位置哭闹。

孟鹤堂死皱着眉头，烦躁程度在蹭蹭地提高。

 

 

直到快傍晚了孟鹤堂才到家，飞机上短暂的睡眠让他的疲累缓和了一些。他开门的时候周九良正在吃饭，对他提前回来这件事毫不知情。

两个人大眼瞪小眼，周九良放下碗筷走过去把孟鹤堂手里的行李接了过来，放回卧室又走回厨房给他盛饭。

“不是周末才回来吗？”他把碗递给孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂夹了一块儿醋溜木须肉放到嘴巴里嚼，吞下去后咬着筷子的一端冲周九良笑。

他粉色的舌尖在唇齿间探出来一点点，无辜道：“我提前回来看看想我的小玩意儿。”

 

吃完饭孟鹤堂跟着周九良逛超市。

说实话他觉得有点儿累，本来想吃完饭就爬床上补觉，他一边收拾碗筷一边想：做个睡前运动也不错……

结果周九良收拾完开始穿鞋，说家里洗发水没了要买新的。

 

周九良走在前面挑东西，孟鹤堂负责推购物车。他扶着推车的扶手叫周九良：“拿一袋那个酸奶吧……”他盯着冰柜里的酸奶看了半天，“……我还有点儿想吃冰淇淋。”

周九良把他想要的东西都放进推车里，顺手捏了一下他的下巴：“使唤得挺顺口的啊你？”

孟鹤堂把他的手拍开，哼一声：“那我就使唤别人去了哦？”

周九良瞪他：“你敢。”

 

周末晚上的超市人潮涌动，孟鹤堂推着车看站在前面的周九良。看他把货架上的两个洗发水拿下来简单地比较了一下，然后把其中一个放进推车里，继续往前走。

他现在好像有点儿明白之前那段时间周九良为什么老是搂着自己不放了。

在略显喧哗的超市里，他发现自己停止不住地想跟周九良有肢体接触，他下意识地想去拉走在前面的周九良，想把脑袋轻靠在他肩上，想戳他下巴上的痣，想被他的气息包围。

孟鹤堂一瞬间有点儿恍惚，他突然开始很认真地思考他和周九良的关系，很严肃地问自己应该把周九良放在哪个位置。

周九良发现半天都没人跟上来，转过身去发现孟鹤堂正盯着他的背影愣神。他跨着步子走过去，略带责怪地凑近问：“怎么哪儿都能发呆啊你？”

孟鹤堂垂着脑袋没说话，周九良又靠近了一点儿，想看清对方的表情。

“是不是困了？”他牵起孟鹤堂的手哄，“咱马上就排队结账了……”

“孟主管？？”一个很近的男声突然响起来，吓了孟鹤堂一跳。

 

孟鹤堂一转身，是他们公司另外一个部门的经理，手里推着推车，怀里抱着一个约莫三岁的小女孩。

突然意识到自己的手还被周九良牵着，孟鹤堂瞬间把周九良的手甩开，又立马往旁边退了一步，无声地拉开了两个人的距离。

“王经理，”孟鹤堂瞬间恢复了往日工作上社交时的面孔，他礼貌地和对方打招呼，“您也来逛超市呢？”

对方也礼貌地笑着答应：“好久没见了，没想到在这儿碰见您，”他把视线移到孟鹤堂身边的人身上：“这位是……”

孟鹤堂尴尬地顺着对方的目光看了一眼周九良，扯出一个温和式的笑容：“哦，我朋友的弟弟，我来陪他买点生活用品。”

他说得轻松，好像根本没在掩饰着什么。

 

对方又客套了几句才道别，孟鹤堂松了口气，他转过头去看周九良。

周九良绷着脸，一双眼睛眼睛死死地盯着他，眼神里是孟鹤堂从来没见过的冷漠冰凉。

 

 

7.

孟鹤堂洗完澡出来看到周九良还在把他行李箱里的东西一件一件地往外拿，周九良抿着嘴一言不发，斜背对着孟鹤堂，让人根本看不清表情。

孟鹤堂知道小朋友在闹脾气，他回想起来也觉得自己那一瞬间的动作有些伤人。

他走过去把下巴搁在周九良厚实的肩膀上，他头发还没吹干，发尖还滴着水，一贴近发尖的水就滴到了周九良的衣服上。孟鹤堂捏捏周九良的腰，讨好地问他：“想什么呢？”

周九良没吭声，他心情糟糕得要命，他把手里的衣服折好，无声地挣开孟鹤堂放在他腰上的手，又把衣服放到衣柜里摆好。

 

孟鹤堂又凑过去抱他，靠在他肩上的同时还去咬他的耳朵，他声音软软糯糯的，“别生气了……”他一根手指头勾着着周九良睡裤的边儿，拉开又松手，睡裤的松紧带轻轻打在腰际皮肤上，发出啪的一声。

“我明天没有安排……”他往周九良的脖子里轻轻吹了一口气。

 

这实在是个让人浮想联翩的暗示。

 

我明天没事儿，今天你想怎么折腾就怎么折腾，想怎么留印儿就怎么留印儿，我不用再去应付工作的琐事，我有一整个周末的时间陪你。

孟鹤堂的声音软得像水，他正要往周九良睡裤里伸的手被按住了。周九良心底发凉，他还是抿着嘴不说话，面若冰霜的样子，像一个被大雪掩埋了许多天的石头块儿，从里到外、每根棱角都透着一股凉劲儿。

 

孟鹤堂头又开始疼了，那种工作过度的超负荷疲惫感又回到了他脑袋里。他耐着性子把周九良翻过来，看着对方没有表情的脸，声音里还带着几分柔：“怎么了？”

周九良梗着脖子倔得要死，他盯着孟鹤堂看，就是不回答。

“说话。”孟鹤堂头更疼了，出差的忙碌加上两个小时的飞机都没有周九良冰冷的态度让他觉得疲惫。

 

 

周九良看了孟鹤堂很久，看得孟鹤堂都开始不自在了。最后他张了张嘴，无奈又悲伤地问他。

“孟鹤堂，你把我当什么？”

 

孟鹤堂的心被猛地击了一下，说不出话来。

“你把我当弟弟？”周九良见他不说话，语气渐渐变得咄咄逼人，“我是朋友的弟弟？”他扯出一个冷漠的笑：“还是我就只是你众多炮友中的一个？”

本来以为这会是一个旖旎柔情的夜晚，孟鹤堂不知道为什么事情的走向突然脱离了他原以为的轨道。他看着周九良眼里的怒气蹭蹭地往外冒，喉咙里却发不出声音。他经历了不安的睡眠、高强度的工作、疲惫的候机等待和吵闹烦躁的行程，他专门提前赶回来不是想来和周九良吵架的。

 

 

他知道周九良什么意思。

 

孟鹤堂不喜欢也不习惯做出感情上的承诺，付出一份感情并不容易，他对此甚至有点恐惧。这件事情费时费心费精神，最后还不一定落得个好下场。工作已经把他压得喘不过气，他也没信心去相信自己能处理好一段往心底去的关系。

所以孟鹤堂从一开始就刻意地回避着自己所有感情上的波动，他一直以来都不需要任何关于爱情的亲密关系，但人是群居动物，既然把心给出去是不可能的，就只剩肉体关系了。

 

单纯的做爱是最简单直接的，也是最干净利落的一种关系。

 

他困顿又不解，不明白事情的走向为什么突然就脱离了他预想的轨道。

 

 

他隐隐觉得自己是喜欢周九良的。

他不愿意做出承诺，但他也不想让周九良和他形同陌路。

更要命的是，周九良不懂，他也根本不知道怎么跟周九良解释。

周九良目光炽热地盯着他，灼热的视线落在他身上，刺得他生疼。

 

这次换孟鹤堂不说话了，而周九良看他不愿开口的样子心里泛出一阵酸楚。

在他眼里，沉默着的孟鹤堂简直就像是无声地给了他的问题一个肯定的答案。

“你把我当弟弟？！”周九良带着不可置信的表情，重复了一遍他刚刚问过的问题。他控制不住地靠近，捏住孟鹤堂的下巴，一想起孟鹤堂当时疏离的动作就忍不住加重了手里的力度。

 

下巴被捏得生疼，孟鹤堂脑袋嗡嗡作响，太阳穴还在疯狂地跳，不停歇地给他带来持续的刺痛感。

他的身体又疼又累，他逃避般地闭上眼睛，根本不想谈论这个问题。他以为生气的周九良生只是个还没长大的孩子，有时候任性不讲理，有时会犯着点小坏，可是只要主动去哄一哄，对方的气就马上消了。

但孟鹤堂没想到周九良会这么倔，让他根本招架不住。

 

 

“别说了……”他小声地求饶。

周九良得寸进尺地逼他：“有跟弟弟睡觉的吗？啊？”他口不择言，声线里带着说不出的冰凉，“还是说，是个男的都可以是你弟弟？是个男的都能跟你睡觉？！”

 

孟鹤堂受不了这样的冷嘲热讽，他本来就被周九良逼得生了怒气，身体的疼痛让他的不适又上升了几个台阶。他本想留下空间让彼此都冷静一下，但周九良最后的一句话无疑又让他刚压下去的火气再次燃起来。

他猛地伸手把周九良推开，脸色发白，报复似地冲对方低吼。

“不然你以为我们是什么关系？！”

 

伤人的字眼一旦出了口就再也收不回来，有些言不由衷的话一旦开了头，就再也止不住继续说下去的欲望。

“我们从一开始就只是床伴的关系。”孟鹤堂头疼欲裂，他机械般地出言讽刺，自己都不知道自己在说些什么。“我把你当什么？”他短促地笑了一声，“当炮友啊，还是你觉得我应该对着我同事开心的说，这是我弟弟，住我家，天天跟我睡觉？！”

 

周九良无声地攥紧了拳头，他绷着的脸渐渐垮下来，错愕又受伤地消化完孟鹤堂说的每一个字。

他揪住孟鹤堂的衣领举起了拳头，但最后还是舍不得，他把拳头松开，猛地把孟鹤堂推到床上，居高临下地看着他。

 

“孟鹤堂，”周九良整个胸腔又闷又疼，他低声开口，声音不受控制地发颤：“当初撩拨我的是你，我搬进来之后勾着我脖子说‘做吧’的也是你，跟我睡一张床的也是你。”

他顿了一下呼吸，又自嘲般地开口：“现在我把我整颗心都交给你了，你说你只把我当炮友？”

 

 

周九良很困惑。

如果说两个人在一起单纯地发泄欲望不算数，那平时的亲吻算什么，窝在一起的拥抱算什么，对方亲昵地靠在他肩头打盹又算什么。

他像只受伤的小兽，他放心地对亲近的人露出自己柔软的肚皮，却没想到对方的触摸却是带着刺的。

周九良的眼神实在是可怜又受伤，看得孟鹤堂心里一抽一抽地颤。

 

从周九良喊他名字开始，孟鹤堂就觉得有一只无形的手掐住了他的喉咙。周九良每多说一个字掐住他喉咙的手就收紧一分，等周九良问完这句话，孟鹤堂呼吸都变得不太顺畅。

他还没来得及说些什么，周九良逃一般地离开了他的卧室，一个多余的眼神都没留下。

 

客房传来摔门的巨响，孟鹤堂侧过身去，痛苦地闭上眼睛。

 

 

空气湿湿闷闷的，月光洒在床头柜一角的位置，泛着柔和的浅银色的光。

孟鹤堂一盏灯也没开，他固执地保持着侧卧的姿势，就和以前周九良搂着他的姿势一样。他始终睁着眼睛，像一只绝望的动物。

孟鹤堂越想越难过，胸口不受控制地快速起伏，心却平静得像是不跳了。他始终没睡着，盯着窗外透出的月光愣神，任凭全身上下的每一个细胞叫嚣着疲累。

太阳穴疼得要死，他一回想起周九良受伤的表情嘴里就泛苦。他支起身子来抓过床头柜上的水杯喝水，微凉的水顺着食管往下，他本想喝点水稀释嘴里的苦，却没想到苦味像是有了意识长了脚，顺着食道就跑到胃里去了。

 

我要怎么跟他解释？

他不愿意伤害周九良，也不愿意走出自己的舒适圈、给对方一个走心的承诺。这是一个令人难堪的死循环，孟鹤堂被困在里面，找不到出路。

在他风流浪荡的事迹里，没人像周九良一样毫无顾忌地对他交出自己赤诚的感情，孟鹤堂从来遇见过这样的人，也根本不知道怎么处理这样的事情。

 

孟鹤堂强迫自己闭上眼睛，恼怒，困顿，疲惫，难过，迷惑，所有的情绪都被具象化，变成坚硬的锤子，堵在他胸口，一寸又一寸地敲打着他的心脏。他躺了几个小时，看着窗外的天空开始泛白，终于撑不住迷迷糊糊地睡了一会儿。

梦里他觉得空气都是苦的。

 

他又不安地醒来，咂嘴时发现嘴里的酸苦实在是难以忍受。孟鹤堂把杯子里的水喝完了也不管用，他借着拂晓的暗光走到客厅，想在橱柜里找几颗糖吃。

他心里苦得要命，真的想马上吃点儿甜的东西。

 

他没翻到糖。

他在厨房餐桌上发现了一串钥匙和一副熟悉的纯圆金丝眼镜。

 

 

孟鹤堂愣了几秒，像是突然反应过来了什么，他快步走到客房去敲紧闭着的门。

没人答应他，也没人开门。

他猛地把门打开，被冰冷的空气扑了个猝不及防。

 

 

孟鹤堂瞬间觉得呼吸艰难。

周九良没去客房睡觉。

 

他走了。


End file.
